beholder_and_blissful_sleepfandomcom-20200214-history
The Leader
The Leader, also known as the Dear Leader, Great Leader, and Wise Leader is the leader of the country that the Beholder series takes place in. He is responsible for everything that goes on in the country, along with the Prime Minister. He is said to be 120 years old. History When he was 20 years old, he freed the country from the previous tyrannical government. He celebrates his birthday on December 21st, and words hard daily. He devotes his life to improving the country and is the most celebrated and important figure of the country, or so the history books say. In reality, The Leader was an actor who played the role of a corpse during a revolution. After his entire theater troupe was shot to death, he took off his costume and fled. He was later discovered by the revolutionaries, who thought that he had come back to life and ordered him to make a propaganda speech for the revolution. He ended up convincing the citizens to rise up against the government and was made the leader of the revolution. He was ultimately captured by the Inner Circle and turned into a figurehead. It is unknown when or how the Inner Circle took control of the country or how much power The Leader had beforehand. Appearances In Beholder, he is mentioned several times in the newspapers, posters, and propaganda speeches. He is frequently mentioned by the ministers and military, in order to rally the citizens and ask them to contribute to the country or enlist in the army. Fulfledle Brukich can mention that The Leader is already 120 years old, a feat that is considered impossible. It is heavily implied that The Leader doesn't really exist. In Beholder 2, he first makes a video appearance in a large TV in the Ministry Building's first floor, as George Hemnitz is hanged to death, congratulating him and telling the ministry employees to work hard for the country. He wears a black military hat and a white suit and stands in front of a ministry symbol during his speeches. He only makes a video appearance during an execution on the first floor. He makes his first and only physical appearance near the end of the game. He is shown to be bedridden and barely capable of moving, being forcefully kept alive by the Inner Circle to broadcast propaganda speeches. He is constantly tied to a variety of medical instruments that constantly replace his organs with healthy ones to keep him alive. He confesses to not knowing anything about the country itself and asks Evan Redgrave to kill him. If Evan accepts, he will smother The Leader with a pillow. If he refuses, The Leader's fate in the endings remains unknown. Trivia *The Leader is likely based off of Big Brother from 1984, the leader of the party ruling the country. In both medias, the existence of the leader is unclear and they never make any appearances in person. **This is changed in Beholder 2, when it is revealed that The Leader is alive but has no real power in the country. Category:Ministry Category:Male Characters Category:Non-tenants Category:Characters